Accidentally, On Purpose
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiSiri Obi-Wan and Siri participate in the games on the planet Ghaia.


**Accidentally, On Purpose**

By: Jedikma

Timeframe: Between TPM and AotC

Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Yoda, Adi Gallia, Mace, OCs

Genre: Vignette/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply. The characters belong to George Lucas or Jude Watson.

Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri participate in the Games on the planet Ghaia.

A/N: This story was originally written for the Obi-Wan challenge thread and the challenge was:Obi-Wan Kenobi is tired of being the model of a perfect Jedi. One day he just has enough and decides to rebel. Write a post showing how his rebellion takes form.

A/N #2 I tried a different style with this story and the parts in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

**Accidentally, On Purpose**

"I'm not surprised that Siri would do something like this, but you Obi-Wan?" Adi Gallia asked in disbelief.

The two Jedi Masters stood in the middle of the Council chamber floor as the members of the Council questioned them.

"I take full responsibility for this. I am the one who suggested the idea." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Even if you were the one to make the suggestion, who is more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Adi's irritation in her former padawan was clearly evident.

"There to observe, only, was your mission." Yoda added. "Not there to participate, were you."

Obi-Wan and Siri tried not to release a sigh as they expected the reprimand they would receive for not observing the boundaries of their mission.

_The two Jedi and their apprentices had arrived on the planet Ghaia on a mission of diplomacy. The planet had finally decided to become part of the Republic and as with all new additions, diplomats were sent to observe planetary customs and welcome the people into the united government._

_When Obi-Wan and Siri arrived they quickly warmed to the humanoid race. The world was not as advanced as others, but was by no means backwards and had many customs the two Jedi found to be quaint._

_They had come to observe the annual sporting games between the sexes and the games that were played required skill with a number of antiquated weapons, including pistols, rifles, the bow and arrow, daggers and bladed swords._

_The governor of Ghaia welcomed the Jedi and seemed pleased that a male and female representative were sent to the games. He took a liking to Obi-Wan and Siri immediately and eagerly showed them the weapons that would be used in the games._

_The two Jedi looked upon the weaponry in awe. The weapons may have been more primitive than the two usually came across, but the items were exquisite. Pistols with shell handles, rifles with wooden butts that were carved with symbols that in some cases told complete stories. Daggers and swords that had intricately etched blades and jeweled handles. The balance and precision of each weapon was evident as soon as it was picked up. It was clear that the makers of each instrument were masters of the craft and an artisan in his or her own right._

_"The stories etched on the weapons tell of great loves," the governor offered as he pointed to various pieces. "On this rifle is told the story of a commoner who fell in love with a lady of high standing. To his delight, he fought for her and found she returned his affections."_

_The governor pointed to a different weapon. "On the handles of these pair of pistols a story is told of a Queen falling in love with a slave. Unfortunately, it was a forbidden match and it resulted in a terrible ending."_

_The governor noticed Siri studying the etchings along the handle and down the blade edge of a saber. "That one tells the story of two lovers who, because of their circumstances, were not allowed to commit to each other, but they found a way to deceive the gods so that they could have just one night together."_

_Siri frowned. "I'm sure that turned out disastrously, too."_

_The governor laughed warmly. "No, in fact, they were successful in their trickery and earned union forever in the next life." The governor continued on. "Most of the stories tell of happy matches and good endings, though often obstacles have to be overcome. Love is a great virtue and, untainted, it will always triumph."_

_Both Jedi had had limited exposure to these types of weapons over the years during their various missions and they could not deny the lure of the sport. Obi-Wan eyed Siri longingly as he turned a rifle over in his hands._

_"I see that the Jedi appreciate the beauty of our weapons, perhaps you would like to join in the games?" the governor asked._

_"We couldn't, sir. We are here to observe only." Siri answered, but she could tell that Obi-Wan was interested in the idea._

_"Siri, we could participate." Obi-Wan said hesitantly. "It's a friendly sporting event. What harm could it be? I can tell that you would like to use these weapons as much as I would."_

_Perhaps Siri should have said no. Perhaps she should have insisted they follow their orders. Perhaps she should have at least gotten a better understanding of the tradition of the games, but she didn't._

"The truth was, Masters, it was all friendly sport among friendly peoples and we didn't feel we needed to offend our host by refusing him." Siri reported to the Council. "We accepted the governor's offer to play in the games."

"The other participants welcomed us, curious as to what abilities the Jedi would bring to the sports," Obi-Wan added.

_The games took place over several days time until participants were narrowed down to the top five females and top five males competing against each other. Although Obi-Wan and Siri were not as familiar with the weaponry as the rest of the participants, they were fast learners. They ended up with the top scores in each event and running neck and neck with each other. They were enjoying the games, the peoples and the chance to use such beautiful instruments of sport._

_The women, although highly competitive with their male counterparts, also enjoyed watching the men with their skills. Siri couldn't take her eyes off Obi-Wan, especially during the archery events. Shirtless, he stood aiming at his target. He wore laced up leather shields on his forearms and the muscles of his shoulders and back sculpted to the movements as he drew back the bow. His skin glistened in the sunlight. With ease and grace he released the bow which bulls eyed the target every time. Siri could not best his score, but came close._

_But as the women admired the men, the men also admired the women. Obi-Wan especially marveled at how well Siri could handle a rifle. Dressed in a close fitting leather sleeveless top that accentuated her curves she stood with the weapon to her sights and gently squeezed the trigger. The lift of her arms as she held the gun stretched out her form and showed off the soft graceful curves of her body. She hit her target every time. Obi-Wan could not best her score, but came close._

"Shooting at targets is one thing but the two of you could have killed each other with the daggers and swords." Mace pointed out.

"To tell the truth that is when the Force truly came into use. If we hadn't worked so well together so many times in the past and knew each others moves so completely, we might possibly have killed each other." Obi-Wan admitted.

"We certainly learned the lesson on cooperation that we were put together to learn years ago as padawans," Siri added.

_The final stage of the competition was a duel between the male and female whose scores matched the closest. Having been trained in the art of lightsaber dueling, Obi-Wan and Siri faced each other with the bladed swords and daggers. It took a bit of adjustment because the balance and movement of the duel did differ in some ways, but it didn't take long for them to become trained to the movements. They were given some padding to wear, however it was always possible that an awkward move could severely hurt one or the other. Certain movements that could result in fatal blows determined scoring. In the end, Obi-wan and Siri scored evenly in the competition._

_They were the highest scoring male and female in the games. _

"Accept the prize, you could not," Yoda admonished.

"I'm curious, but what was the prize?" Adi asked.

The two Jedi Masters looked at each other and then cleared their throats. "The prize was each other," Obi-Wan said.

The room fell silent.

"Are you saying that the competition was just one big mating ritual?" Adi asked in shock.

Siri quickly commented, "If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. To be joined to a spouse, who is your equal."

"It's a good thing you two are equals or you might have ended up paired to someone else!" Frustration bled from Adi's voice. "And that would have been very bad for diplomacy."

_The winning males and females were paired off and in a simple ceremony were given a bonding blessing. When the ceremony ended the couples were lead to their own private huts on a lakeshore where they could enjoy privacy and seal their marital contracts._

_The huts were quaint and fit the tropical atmosphere of the planet. Inside, Obi-Wan and Siri found cozy comforts and foods to indulge in. A fire roared in a fireplace as the cool air followed the sunset and stars sparkled in the night sky._

_"Oh what a glorious, glorious week!" Siri exclaimed as she sat on the animal fur skin rug in front of the fire, dressed in a simple silk sleep gown. "There is certainly nothing wrong with some healthy competition."_

_"Do you know we are lucky to be equals in this case? We could have been matched with someone else."_

_Siri giggled as she took a bite of fruit. "Oh you are lucky, indeed, Obi-Wan. Many of the other females are quite burly."_

_Obi-Wan returned the smile. "As are the males, Siri. Somehow I don't see you going off with one of them." He sat down close to her on the soft floor and took some fruit to eat._

_"Do you realize we are married, Siri?"_

_"Well, not really, Obi-Wan," she countered. "We just went through the ceremony. It certainly wouldn't have been fitting to refuse our hosts in this case, just because we didn't understand at first that the competition was for mating reasons."_

_"On the planet Ghaia, we are officially bonded and perhaps when on Ghaia we should do as the Ghaians do."_

_Siri eyed him suspiciously. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"_

_Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. "I was just thinking how tired I am of always following the rules, being the model Jedi. For once we have the opportunity to shed our cloaks for a night and be like other beings in the galaxy. Just as the Ghaians wouldn't know what we didn't do in this hut tonight, the Council wouldn't know what we did do."_

_Siri's eyes grew wide as she heard the words come from Obi-Wan Kenobi, the one Jedi so careful to follow the Code. Then her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously._

_"We both know our feelings go deep for each other and it isn't as though I'm not married to you." He moved closer to her as he spoke and before his lips met hers in a soft kiss, he whispered, "Besides, I noticed that you liked the way I looked when I held a bow and arrow."_

_Siri returned the kiss and slid her arms around Obi-Wan's neck as he gently laid her across the rug. A soft moan escaped her as he deepened the kiss._

_Suddenly she pulled away from him. "Did you have any idea at all about this competition before we started, Obi-Wan Kenobi? You had better tell me the truth, too. Remember I am your equal and I could certainly make you hurt even if I didn't kill you."_

_Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled softly. "I did figure it out, accidentally. Okay it was a little on purpose. I knew you would like the competition and I knew we could keep up with each other. You have to admit Siri it is quite exciting to be matched to your equal. To be involved in friendly competition and to be mated to someone you respect and admire and love." The last two words were barely a whisper but they touched Siri deeply._

_"You crazy gundark! You did this just to get me here? How could you be so sure I would agree to your proposal?"_

_"I didn't and you haven't actually yet. I only hope…."_

_She leaned up and kissed him. "How could I possibly refuse a man that has gone through so much to win me?"_

"Of course, you realize you are not on Ghaia anymore and any ceremony you may have participated in there is void here. What's done is done, but we don't ever expect something like this from the two of you again." Mace said in his most authoritative voice.

_The sun glinted through the windows of the humble little hut where the two Jedi spent the night. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked over to his companion. Siri slept peacefully on the fur rug, her bare body covered with a soft blanket. She looked so beautiful and he hated to disturb her. He leaned up on his elbow and gently pulled her hair away from her face. She stirred and stretched._

_"Time to go," he whispered to her and brushed his lips across her cheek._

_She turned to him and opened her eyes. Her look was at once happy and sad._

_"I know," he said. "But I suppose we were lucky to at least have this."_

"Dismissed you are. Write up your report you will and include all that you learned of Ghaia, you should."

"Yes, Master." Both Obi-Wan and Siri bowed and exited the Council chambers.

Once outside, Siri turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Although we may have gotten away with it, I suspect they understand what really happened on that planet."

"They can guess, but not all details need to be reported."

Siri shook her head. "We are going to have to report the customs Obi-Wan and that means we will have to write down what was included in the bonding ceremony. Sometimes I don't know whether to be extremely flattered about it or immensely irritated. Despite the fact the ceremony is void for us here, I'm still clearly branded as yours."

Obi-Wan grinned. "And I'm branded as yours. We're equal partners, symbolized by the matching permanent markings on our backsides that declares our eternal love."

Siri laughed as she turned and walked away from him. His eyes rested on her posterior and the smile on his face widened. He always did like to watch her exit a room.

_fin_


End file.
